The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to an angle adjustment mechanism for temple of eyeglasses with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, a temple of eyeglasses may be fixed to rim or pivotal about rim. As to the latter, an angle adjustment mechanism is provided at the joint of temple and rim. However, the prior angle adjustment mechanisms have suffered certain deficiencies such as limited flexibility, structural complexity, and inconvenience in use. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved angle adjustment mechanism for temple of eyeglasses in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustment mechanism for a temple of eyeglasses comprising a square recess at an endpiece of a rim of the eyeglasses, a hole through the square recess, an abutment member including a square member shaped to conform to the square recess, an annular projection on the square member, a first annular toothed portion spaced from the square member by the annular projection, and a plurality of slits across the first annular toothed portion for providing a flexibility when the first annular toothed portion is compressed, a pivot member pivotably secured to the temple, the pivot member including an annular recessed portion and a second annular toothed portion on the bore of an aperture therethrough, and an engagement member including a plurality of protrusions with latched ends, any two adjacent protrusions being separated by a gap such that the protrusions are capable of inserting through the pivot member, the abutment member, the square recess, and the hole for pivotably securing them together wherein the annular recessed portion is snugly engaged with the annular projection and the second annular toothed portion is meshed with the first annular toothed portion. Thus, it is possible to pivot temple with respect to rim for obtaining an optimized angle therebetween.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.